Assassin
Kirk leant tiredly against the turbo lift wall not noticing how Chekov was studying him, the lift came to a halt and Chekov smiled at him “Deck five sir?” Kirk acknowledge him with a nod before leaving the lift, the moment he stepped past the lift doors he was ambushed by a punch to the face he staggered back into another opponent who grabbed him by the arms, he pushed back against the grip but was punched in the stomach before being painfully pressed against the wall he gasped to get his breath back and opened his eyes to see Chekov standing in front of him a phaser aimed at his chest, a guard was holding him against the wall by the collar of his shirt which was strangling him slightly. Another guard, Merton if Kirk remembered rightly was standing nearby seemingly keeping a lookout. Chekov smiled at the captain “So you die, Captain, and we all move up in rank.” Kirk struggled against the guards grip as Chekov’s finger mover over the trigger. Merton suddenly moved punching Chekov across the side of his face he stumbled sideways. In the distraction Kirk punched the guard holding him and then managed to sweep him onto the floor as he landed Merton fired his phaser on the guard killing him. Kirk picked up the phaser Chekov had dropped as the lift opened spilling two more armed security guards. Merton dropped the phaser and surrendered to the two men, “Easy, Farrell. I did your job. Ask the Captain.” Kirk on seeing the two guards didn’t want to attack him lowered the phaser but didn’t put it down, “Yes he did your job” Farrell smirked at Merton “Smart boy, switching to the top dog.” Kirk gestured to Chekov who was trying to get up from the floor “Get him out of here.” Farrell and the other guard picked Chekov up holding him securely between them Farrell gestured to Chekov “The booth, Sir?” Kirk nodded while touching his bloodied lip and watched as they took him away. Merton seemed to gather courage from this “Mister Chekov was going to make me a chief. You could make me an officer.” Kirk looked Merton over critically “All right. You're working for me.” He then punched Merton hard getting him back for his own split lip, “But remember I don’t give second chances.” He strode purposely towards his quarters leaving Merton on the floor. He entered his quarters, leaning against the closed doors sighing in relief, McCoy came over instantly trying to look at his face “Hey, what’s this?” Kirk waved the hand away “It's called blood. Watch your step. The officers move up by assassination. Chekov tried it on me.” He moved over to his desk chair as Scotty started speaking “Mister Sulu is Security Chief, I’ve heard some awful things how he keeps order” McCoy butted in “My Sickbay is a chamber of horrors. My assistants were betting on the tolerance of an injured man. How long it would take him to pass out from the pain.” Kirk nodded, “Speaking of which I may have found Spock” Scott smiled “Mr Spock is here, he can’t be as bad as the rest of them” McCoy had seen the way Jim’s jaw had tightened when he said Spock's name “What’s the matter Jim?” Kirk stood from his desk “Something I hope I’m wrong about” they were interrupted by Uhura’s arrival, Kirk took this as a way to change the subject “Any difference in technology?” Scott shook his head “A few small variations in instrumentation. Nothing I can't handle.” Kirk nodded he gestured to Scotty and Uhura “Right use the computer to see if anything like this has happened before and see if you can find a way to send us back where we belong.” They both answered affirmatively, Kirk pressed a few controls on his desk computer “Computer give me the location of Spock.” A flat male tone responded to him “There is no registered crewman aboard this vessel of that name” Kirk sighed in frustration “Computer, locate Vulcan life signs aboard this vessel.” The computer beeped then stated “There is one Vulcanoid life sign located in holding cell C” Kirk looked to McCoy “Bring your med kit and follow me” Category:Star Trek Fanfiction